Broken Heart
by TheProdigy99
Summary: When Bastila finally opened her eyes she saw the blue and white colors of hyperspace. She caressed her still flat belly, preparing to meet her future in this Galaxy. The Galaxy without Revan.


**Just a reminder: I'm not speaking English natively, so sorry for all the mistakes. Also, it's not connected to the plot line of 'Price of the Sacrifice', but it uses some of the plots. It's just a spin-off that came to my mind, and so I decided to write it down and publish.**

 _Disclaimer: I own nothing._

* * *

Bastila repaired her hood, pulling it further down her head. Heavy raindrops were pattering against the material of her clothes, causing her to shiver out of the cold. They were already soaked wet. Coruscant this part of the year was extremely rainy, and today was no exception.

She was waiting for a transport that was about to arrive any time now. The young woman glanced backward at the outline of the Jedi Temple that towered above the area around her. The building brought to her only painful memories, especially the most recent ones. She closed her eyes, fighting back the tears that were threatening to run down her face.

It was six months now since Revan, Alek and Meetra joined the Republic forces to fight back the Mandalorians. Rarely they came back to Coruscant or Dantooine, but they did. And it was in these days that Bastila felt truly whole. She shared with Revan only a few intimate moments, but they were enough to make her feel happy and satisfied. Until the last time, they came back. That day she felt as if someone pulled out a heart out of her chest, and cast it into a fire.

Alek and Meetra came back, but the look on their faces told her something was wrong. And indeed it was. They brought Revan with them. But the charismatic leader of the Revanchists was now brought back as one of the many casualties.

Her two closest friends explained to her what has happened. They were ambushed on one of some distant planets, outmatched and outnumbered. They fought well, or at least that's what was said, but still, it wasn't enough. Revan was the last one to fall, only seconds before the reinforcements arrived. The Mandalorians were defeated, but Revan and his men didn't have much luck.

They brought him back to Coruscant. Everyone gathered for that occasion. Tol Cressa – the Supreme Chancellor, Koa Delko – the Defense Minister, all the Jedi Masters with Grand Master Atris in the lead, and most of the Republic Generals, including Jimas Veeltra, Noma Sommos, and Saul Karath. Alek and Meetra were there as well. Revan's body was cleaned and dressed properly for his funeral stack.

Bastila wasn't crying when Revan's dead body was being burned, mostly because she cried out all the tears she had. She still couldn't, and wouldn't, erase one image away from her mind. It was Atris' face. While most of the gathered were sad, or even depressed, as it was in her, Alek's and Meetra's case, the Grand Master of the Jedi Order was smirking. It wasn't visible that much, but it still was there. Her pale lips were curled up in a significant smile that would haunt Bastila during all the night she was about to live. All the lonely nights.

Finally, her transport arrived. She walked in, avoiding the curious gazes that were directed in her direction. She did her best to hide the fact that she was a Jedi. Or the ex-Jedi for that matter.

It wasn't easy to leave the Temple. Especially with Revan gone. Most of the Jedi Masters didn't like the young Revanchist, and they didn't even bother to hide it. So they also weren't fond of her friendship with the young man. Little they knew that their 'friendship' developed into something much more intimate. These moments, these memories were now a fundament of Bastila's future life. A life in hiding. A life in hiding from the ghosts of her pasts, that certainly would return to haunt her.

She allowed a single tear to roll down her cheek. She was heading towards a spaceport. From there she would go to some planet in the Outer Rim, abandoning the Jedi, and the Republic. Though she knew she wasn't fair towards one of the Masters. Vandar Tokare.

The small Jedi Master was the one who made her escape possible. And he was the only one who knew about her relationship with Revan. What made him also the only one who knew about her secret. HER secret. Even Revan didn't know about this since she didn't have an opportunity to tell him that.

Her hand rested on her abdomen. She did it without even realizing it. Perhaps it was just her imagination, but she could swear that she felt a distant trail of life. But it was there. Growing in her womb.

Bastila found out about it around a month after her last time with Revan. First, she was surprised. Then terrified. Then happy that she would be a mother to Revan's child. And now that happiness was forever replaced with sadness. She was a mother to Revan's child, but there would be no father. Only the stories she would tell her baby, but stories would never be good enough to replace a living being.

Bastila shut her eyes tightly, preventing any more tears from falling down. She knew she would cry more. She doubted that she could move on from that. She was sure that she would spend countless sleepless nights, hugging tightly her pillow, imagining that she's hugging her beloved one. She knew that she would be waking up with scream hundreds of times as the memories would return in her nightmares, crushing her down.

She finally made it to the spaceport. Luckily, no one poked her. She murmured a quiet 'thanks' to the Force for that. She was in no mood for talking.

She found the ship she was looking for. It was going to take her to some unnamed planet in the Outer Rim. She hoped to get as far as she could from Coruscant. From the Republic. From the Jedi Order. And from the War that was the very reason why she lost the man she loved.

The young woman entered the ship. She could see dozens of humans and aliens sitting, prepared to leave. She carefully took off her cloak and pulled out a fresh one from the bag she was carrying. At least this one was dry. Perhaps it could provide her with warmth. Or, at least, she hoped so.

She took a sit somewhere near the end of the ship, being sure to shield herself from the unwanted attention. In the moments like this, the Jedi training came in hand.

 _I love you. I will always stand beside you, no matter what._ She fought the urge to cry loudly as Revan's words resonated in her head with full strength. She remembered very well when he said that. It was after their last heated declaration of love and devotion to one another. That moment, that night was incredible, just as every single one, they shared. But there would be no more moments like that. No more nights during which she could lay on Revan's body, still warm from their forbidden, yet amazing, activities. No more moments filled with unspeakable love, followed by a passion of lovemaking. _No more,_ she said in her mind, fighting back yet another wave of tears.

These moments would now live only in her memories. The memories that she would use to build her new life. Her life, and her child's.

She closed her eyes, recalling pleasant, yet painful images. She found herself pushed into a bed by Revan's weight. She could feel it, just as if she was there right now. Her beloved one inside her. The sweat on his muscled back, as he softly whispered declarations of love into her ear, caressing her hair that was spread on a pillow in a mess after their passionate lovemaking. Her heavy breaths as she was descending from the heights that only he could bring her to. The weight of his head resting against her breasts as he was sighing with content, kissing every inch of her body.

Revan had a habit to whisper sweet nothings into her ear when he was descending from his own heights. Declaration of love, combined with her name, or nickname that only he used. _Bas,_ she recalled, mouthing it soundlessly. She would never hear it from him again. She would never feel him again, whether inside her or on top of her exhausted body. She would never fall asleep, using his chest as a pillow. Never.

When Bastila finally opened her eyes she saw the blue and white colors of hyperspace. She caressed her still flat belly, preparing to meet her future in this Galaxy.

The Galaxy without Revan.

* * *

 **Huh, this is the end. Let me know what you think about this by leaving a comment. It was the first time I wrote something like that, so make sure to leave your thoughts in the comments. Also, if you haven't done it yet, I encourage you to read my story 'Price of the Sacrifice'.**


End file.
